The present disclosure relates to providing and enforcing security procedures in computer systems in general and more specifically relates to providing and enforcing security procedures in mobile information systems. In a mobile information system, subscribers may register with a wireless service provider to receive various types of content from the service provider on their mobile devices. The subscriber's mobile device may include a resident interactive multimedia application environment that includes capabilities for displaying graphics, video, animation, audio, and the like. Examples of such interactive multimedia application environments are the different versions of the Adobe® Flash®-based platform. Content provided to mobile devices equipped with such application environments is sometimes delivered in executable file formats such as the precisely described SWF (small web format) binary vector graphics format. SWF provides a compact, TAG-based, easily extendible format that supports streaming, bitmap and vector graphics, and scripting.